Asriel Cuarzo
"Being a hero isn't about fighting, it's about doing whats right!" Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Healing Touch - With his energy, Asriel is capable of healing moderate injuries on contact with his energy. * Adrenaline - Much like his healing energy, the same energy is usable as a battery to energy users, which can enhance abilities on a contacted target. * Pacification - If used in combat, Asriel can use his energy as a form of pacification, rather than dealing damage. Stats: * Conditioned Oath - All of Asriel's Attacks will always deal Zero Damage. * A Small Compromise - Pacification Rolls gain a +3 bonus. * Healthy - Speed and Dodge Rolls gain a +3 bonus. * Well Practised - Healing Rolls with Asriels ability gain a +5 bonus. * Quite Floofy - Charm or Persuasion rolls gain a +3 when paired with a hug from Asriel. Inventory: * A Mobile Phone Character Backstory What was once a small, Fluffy boy attending Muongen Academy has grown up and graduated to become the hero known as "Dreemurr". On the side, Asriel still works alongside his mother in aiding the people of Tokyo as a healer, and still aims to stick to what he knows, bot in an out of fighting, which is to avoid conflict, and settle things with peace and kindness. To not kill and not be killed. Storyline: When Asriel first entered this world, he was under the impression that he was in a dream state, but once he quickly found out, he quickly turned to panic. Luckily, a woman named Rose Cuarzo who was walking nearby, saw the young goat in distress, and offered him a place to stay whilst she explained the situation, to which he nervously accepted. Soon, Asriel began to trust Rose more and more, before Rose adopted him. Filled with happiness and joy, Asriel's dormant power awokened through the love in his Soul, a warm, healing feeling to his hugs that was based off his mother own Healing Touch powers she uses. Once his new power was awokened and realized, Asriel made his goal to be as strong and as helpful as his mother. Before Asriel was aware of Muongen Academy, Asriel was homeschooled by his mother when she had the chance to in her busy days. During this, is when Asriel caught the eyes of a few dark and sinister eyes, who used their powers to corrupt the way Asriel saw the world. Under her nose, he attacked friends, framed others, and even murdered some. But once he was tasked with taking care of Rose, Asriel held back, unable to attack her. Knowing he could not fulfil his task, the dark corrupters cut their ties from Asriel's memories, leaving him unable to recall their names or faces, but able to remember the horrible acts he had done. His mother found out through the help of a Empath, revealing those memories to her, causing Rose to breakdown into tears. The sight of that moment was what severed Asriel entirely, as he vowed to never cause anyone any harm again. Once Asriel regained himself from the dark thoughts, Asriel set his mind to Muongen Academy, to train in his powers and eventually become a hero, vowing despite being a hero, he'll be different. In Muongen, Asriel performed exceptionally, both in classes, attracting many agencies wanting to sign him up for work, and out with making new friends across Tokyo. Fun facts/Trivia * Asriel's original hero name was "Floofy Dreemurr" before deciding the "Floofy" part of it was a bit too childish for him once he grew up. * Before Asriel grew up, he carried Soap with him for whenever he heard any lewd or rude talk. * Asriel has a small obsession with Cookies. Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2